Child of Music
by Maddiethegraverobber
Summary: a girl shows up at the girys house with a note from her father. That was two years ago an the girls still here. The girys wonder if her father is to ever return and they try to crack the girls mysteroius past.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:I don't own Phantom of the opera**

**Summary : The Giry's find a young girl at their door step with a note from her father explaining that the girl should be aloud to stay with the Girys until he returns with her mother that was two years ago and the girl's still there. The Girys begin to wonder if the girls father will ever return and try to solve the mysteries of her past. 2004 Movie and Play based**

* * *

"Meg make sure the windows are closed I don't like the look of those clouds." Madame Giry said looking at the dark clouds approching from the west.

"Yes mother." Meg said from the other room.A knock rang from the dorr.

"Now who could that be? Meg! where you expecting anyone over today!"

"No mother but you might want to come see this." Meg called from the front door.

"What is it Meg..." Madame Giry cut herself off upon reaching the door where she saw a young girl no older then thirteen in a long dark blue dress. She looked up fearfully at the pair her eyes an amber that in the light made them look gold, she had light brown hair that fell in ringlets to her mid back.

"Can I help you child?" Madame Giry asked .The girl held out an enevolpe which Meg took and lead the girl into the house she noticed the girl was walking ackwardly but thought nothing of it and sat her down on the couch.

Madame Giry took the letter from her daughter as she saw it was addressed to her.

_Dear Madame Giry and Meg Giry,_

_My humblest aplogies for dropping my daughter with you in such short notice but I know I can trust you to watch her in my absence._

_I have left her with you as I am going to retrive her mother, I don't know when or if I shall return but please look after her well. She is well educated and very friendly once you can get her to trust you._

_Oh and do be careful with her she is a fragile little thing when she was younger she was injured and now walks with a slight limp._

_My dearest thanks,_

_Concerned Father_

Madame Giry looked over at the poor girl and felt sympathic to the little child.

"My dear girl what is your name?" Madame Giry asked softly kneeling on the floor next to her.

"Op...Operetta Novella." The girl said at a wisper.

"Well Miss Operetta I'd like to welcome you to my little house You may call me Madame Giry and this is my daughter Meg. You will be staying with us till your father returns you know this yes?" Madame Giry said in a warm tone.

"Yes...Papa told me he was going to find Mama then come back and find me. He said then we'd never have to worry about anything again." Operetta said her voice was high pitched and child like.

"Meg, take Operetta into the guest room and show her around the place." Madame Giry said heading into her bedroom.

"Yes me Operetta." Meg said leading the girl into the guest room.

* * *

**AN: Yes I know this chapter is short but it's the prolouge so it's goning to be a little short.**


	2. Two years Later

**Operetta's POV:**

"Operetta! Wake up mother wants you to come with me to the market." Meg called from the other side My door.

"Hold on Meg let me get my dress on." I replied finishing putting on my beautiful pink dress. I walked out of my room smiling at Meg as I latched onto her hand.

'Mother we're leaving." Meg called to Madame Giry as we walked out the door.

"Need help?" Meg asked as I hesitated at the top of the stairs on the porch.

"No,No I can do it." I said people always seemed to think I needed constant help just because I limped a little. As we reached the market I saw a poster advertising the latest opera.

"Is it true Meg?"

"Is what true Retta?" Meg asked using my pet name.

"You know is it true that you were there during the Phantoms rein over the opera house?' I asked.

"Yes, My mother and I both worked there scariest years of my life." Meg muttered.

" Oh but there must have been some excitement?" I asked everyone always talked about the affair of the phantom of the opera.

"Well I guess you could say that , but I was more concerned for my friend Chirstines' know Operetta we can talk about this later most folks don't like hearing about the Phantom of the opera most have convinced themselves it was all a lie." Meg said softly feeling peoples eyes following them.

"Okay Meg."I said. We finished the rest of the errands with only a simple remarked between the two of us every now and then. We returned home and both plopped down on the couch next to each other.

"So do you know anything about my parents?' I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"No Retta I know about as much as you do about them. Are you sure there's nothing you can remember about them." Meg said looking at me as if she was trying to stare into my soul.

"I remember my fathers voice he used to sing me to sleep it was beautiful. I know that's how I'll know when he comes back when I hear his voice." I said softly.

"Don't dwell in the past Operetta it clogs your vision of the future." Madame Giry said walking in.

"I'm sorry Madame Giry but the past is the only thing I know about my real family ." I said.

"I know chlid but for know you have us." Madame Giry said.

"Come now it's getting late you must be getting tried." Madame Giry added leading me into my room.


	3. A letter

"Mother there's a letter for you here." Meg called out. Madame Giry walked in and took the letter from her daughter.

_Dear Madame Giry,_

_I hope you have been taking hte best of care of my daughter._

_I will pay you greatly for your troubles and hope that once we meet face to face you will understand my reasons.I can only warn you that in the near future Operretta my require to stay with you once more._

_I shall return for my daughter within one week of the arrival of this letter._

_I'm am forever in your debt Madame._

_thanks,_

_Concerned_ _Father_

"Operetta!Come here child." Madame Giry commanded.

"Yes Madame?"

"Good news child you'll father is returning for you."

"Will mama be coming to?'

"It doesn't say but as the first letter your father sent said he would not return with out her I would expect that she is." Madame Giry said looking down at Operetta.

Operetta smiled larger then the girys thought possible for the small fifteen year old.

"Meg take Operetta out to market once more if her father is who I think he is I'll be wanting him to stay for awhile to discuss matters. Go get some more food." Madame Giry said looking from her daughter to Operetta then back to Meg.

"Yes mother come along now Operetta."

"Coming Meg." the two left hasitly.

_"Could it be...It has to be I've sen this handwriting before ... and if I'm correct about Operettas father I can only guess who her mothe itr will be well diffrent." _Madame Giry thought placing the letter next to the one she'd recived two years ago with Operetta.


	4. Arrival

Meg heard a knock on the door.

"_Could it be who I think it is . Yes it must be mother _told me today's the day Operetta's parents were returning."Meg thought opening tue door. She took a step back and gasped in shock her mouth hanging wide open.

"Hello Meg,Is Antoinette here?"

"Mother!" Meg shouted into the other room.

"Yes Meg what is it." Madame Giry said entering the room.

"Mother look who's here." Meg said pointing to the doors threshold.

"Erik It's...It's you what are you doing here." Madame Giry said looking into the half masked faced of the infamous Phantom of the opera.

"Antoinette It is a plesure to see you as well. I'm here as I said in my letter I've come to collect my daughter." Erik said stepping into the house and motioning behind him for someone to follow.

"Christine!" Meg shirked happy to see her friend once again.

"Hello Meg, Madame Giry." Christine said nodding to the two of them.

"You are Operetta's mother?" Madame Giry questioned.

"Yes I am." Chirstine said the tone of her voice reinforcing that yes she was the mother of Operetta.

"Come we have much to talk about before you see Operetta as the child is sleeping anyway." Madame Giry said leading the couple over to the couch.

"Let me guess your going to ask when I got pregnant with Operetta." Chirstine said flatly.

"Well if you wish to tell us." Madame Giry said.

"Um I t was the first time Erik took me down to his home beneath the opera house,I spent all of the time form then to Don Juan Triumphant with out even knowing I was pregnant. I found out soon after a few days before I was to marry Raoul.I felt horrible about ditching Erik and I knew if Raoul found out he'd kill her." Chirstine said near tears at the end.

"Hush my darling your safe with me." Erik said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

'Why'd you leave Operetta?" Meg asked.

"As I stated in my letter I had to go retrieve her is where things get complicated, as I said before Operetta was injured when she was younger , biut what I did not tell you was that she was hurt a year before I dropped her at your door. What happened was the vicomte De Chaney decided he was going to take back his Chirstine. He rode in on a horse and purposly ran over my darling Operetta while I was busy saving my daughter he grabbed Chirstine and took off with her." Erik said a look of utter disgust on his face.

"So you left to find Chirstine?"

"Yes know if you'll excuse me I'd like to see my daughter." Erik said.

"Of course Monsueir I'll go fetch her." Madame Giry said leaving the room.


	5. Reunion and Plots

**Operetta's POV**

I was awoken by a knock on my door.

"Yes?"I called to the other side of the door.

"Operetta come out here child we have guests." Madame Girys voice called to me.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute." I said getting out of bed and opening my door.

_"Who could we have this late at night."_I thought as Madame Giry lead me into the living room. I looked in shyly saw Meg sitting across from a women with long brown hair wearing a white dress. Next to her was a man wearing a white shirt and black pants, but stranger yet he had a white mask covering the right side of his face and black hair. Realization hit me and I gasped.

"Mother, Father?" I said quietly. The women looked over smiling tears welled up in her eyes.

'Operetta!My baby look how big you've gotten!" She cried grabbing and pulling me into her arms. She Embraced me against her body.

"Mother?!" I said strained finding it difficult to breathe.

"Yes darling yes I have you in my arms again and I never going to go away from you like that again."She said stroking my hair.I gave a puzzled look. The man leaned over and whispered just loud enough for me to pick up what he was saying.

"She doesn't remember the accident." He wispered. Mother made a shocked face and hugged me again.

"Operetta, Do you know who I am?" The man asked. I looked at him for a minute and focused on his voice.

"Father!" I gasped as I realized the man sitting beside was my father the man of mystery.

He took me from mother and curled me up in his arms.

"Father aren't I a little old for this." I said.

"Yes but your small enough." He remarked softly.

"Antoinette Have you been feeding this girl."He asked.

"Of course Monseuir Erik she is just a small child." Madame Giry I found it weird to hear her call my father Monseuir.

* * *

**NO set POV **

The De Changey manor was in ruins as Raoul fumed with anger.

"So that deformed Swine thinks he can take Chirstine from me. Andre! Come here." The viscoumt called to his bulter.

"Monsiuer!"

"Go into twn find out where monsieur Erik is residing." Raoul said slyly.

"Yes Monsieur." Raoul watch the man go.

"Soon Chirstine Soon yu'll be mine once more." He said grimly.

* * *

**AN: oh Cliffhanger so what do you guys think so far Reveiws would be helpful**


	6. Found

"Antoinette, would you mind if Chirstine,Operetta , and I stayed here for awhil?" Erik asked the lady of the house.

'Of course Erik you rfamliy is always welcome here." Madame Giry said humbly. "Meg Take our guest to the guest room, and you Miss Operetta you return to your room."

"Yes mother, Erik, Chirstine this way if you will." Meg said leading them down the hall.

"Night Madame Giry." Operetta said walking back into her room.

* * *

"Monseuir De Changy I have found the location of Ms. Daae and her family." Andre said walking into the den of the Viscountes house.

"Where is she." Raoul demanded.

"She is boarding with Madame Antoinette Giry but she was not alone there was a man who wears a mask and a child in her teenage years..."

"Yes, yes of course Madame Giry would behinding that monster just as she did in the opera house. A child disribe her to me."

"She had golden eyes Monseuir and brown hair much like 's she was curled up in the lap of the masked man."

"The monsters child I thought I killed her long ago. I thought I made it clear to Chirstine that her child her little devils spawn would not be a part of her life anymore."

"You wouldn't be thinking of killing only child would you."

"That Monseuir is not of your fetch me Barchio and saddle him up." Raoul yelled to his stable girl.

* * *

**Operettas Pov**

When I awoke the next morning and walked into the den I saw Madame Giry closing the curtins. Meg was looking over at my mother and father who were on the couch. Mother was crying into fathers shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh Erk he has found us I saw him ride by. Erik please I'm so scared."Mother wept.

"Chirstine he will not get you ever again I'll porotect the two of you with my life."

"Monsueir Your daughter is awake." Madame Giry said noticing me in the door frame.

"Mother, Father what is happening." I asked frightened.

"Operetta.....The man who stole your mother and hurt you he has found your mother and I again." My father said trying to sound as if he was not upset but I could tell. I felt the world around me fall away.

"Antoinette!!She's fainted" that was the last thing I remember my father saying before I felll into darkness.


End file.
